


mirror image

by capsap



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Dumb Headcanon, I am very tired, M/M, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsap/pseuds/capsap
Summary: Adam and Fergus have been going great, spending a lot of time together and picking up the others gestures- and it’s noticeable
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	mirror image

**Author's Note:**

> true boyfriends stand like each other xx  
> written at 3am so let’s hope it makes sense

Adam and Fergus have been going great. It was probably growing to be what most would call to be a pretty good relationship, and the two have been enjoying it. The first few months are always enjoyable for a relationship, but for the two Lib Dems? It was everything. 

After their mutual pining that reminded the two way too much of a romcom (both gagged at the idea while secretly basking about how glad it was romcom-esque as without they wouldn’t be together) but Adams tactility paid off so who was to complain.

The two were spending more time together, it would be considered impossible but they found a way. Adam increasing his time sat with Fergus in his office, again one wouldn’t think he could but love finds a way. Their time at one another’s apartments grew as they felt more free about spending the night, but they both preferred Adams flat- _nicer mattress_. 

The point is, that the smitten pair were together quite a lot when you discount their odd bickering where they may not speak for the weekend but eventually the apology would come around and it would be reset. 

But you see, spending that much time together- made the DoSaC office notice certain changes. Most notably between Adam and Fergus. Nobody really cared to give it a thought as few expected that they were already shagging or the sexual tension was definitely there. But there was one thing that Emma noticed, no it wasn’t the time she _thought_ she overheard Adam getting blown in some stationery cupboard- but that definitely haunted her, it was that Adam and Fergus were now… standing like each other. 

It was while the two twats were yelling at Glenn for fucking something up presumably, they, in a rather synchronised manner, changed stances. Fergus stood with his hands placed on his hip as if it gave him some power, then when Adam had stopped speaking and it was Fergus’s go to start up again they just- swapped. So Adam stood with his hands on his hips staring at Fergus as he shouted his strange curses. 

Emma, just passing by, thought it’d be funny to just mention it- _might annoy them the pricks,_ ‘Adam when did you start standing like Fergus- you’re practically an old fucking couple.’

Fergus turned away from Glenn- _he could fucking wait_ \- and reassumed his hands on hips stance, ‘What the fuck are you on about?’ His tone filled with mockery without quite considering how he and Adam looked, standing in the same position staring in confusion. Emma just thought it was equally funny, thew a pointed laugh and said something that could be considered boarderline homophobic, but Adam and Fergus were too busy with the new fact that they now stand like each other.

This managed to distract them from pointlessly yelling Glenn for god knows what. But now, they were focused on the fact that they now stand the same.

‘I can’t believe you’ve started standing like me what the fuck is that on about?’ Fergus started as they moved back to his office. ‘Jesus shitting christ- I’m not standing like you- why would i start doing that. It’s weird.’ Adam was wrong, he had started standing like Fergus. 

*

It was every now and again one of them would find themselves doing something that seemed more in line to how the other would operate then a bicker about who was the one who picked it up- it usually ended in the both of them giving up and watching blue planet. Until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short dumb fic


End file.
